


Dee, the Forgoten Weasly

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Summary: Your a Wesley, one that should have been in Slytherin.  You fall for Draco and this is their story through the seven years.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up you weren’t really seen. You were a Weasly, one that a few really knew about. First off, you're Ron Weasly’s sister. Twin sister actually. Your monozygotic twins, meaning your identical to your twin, but a different gender. 

The Weasleys weren’t expecting a second pair of twins after Fred and George, but welcomed you with open arms. Your mum was over the moon at the prospect of having a girl. But that excitement soon faded as you started to turn out more like your brothers than an actual girl. 

While Ron was your twin, you connected more with your older siblings. Charlie and Bill loved you like no other, giving you constant attention, and you grew to like their interests. But nothing good lasts forever, soon Charlie and Bill moved out, taking on their jobs and the real world. You were left with an emptiness that you didn’t like.

After Ginny came along you were all but forgotten at times. You sat at the table and ate with your family, but you felt yourself grow apart from them. That's when Fred and George stepped in, taking you under their wing. They taught you their pranks, giving Percy a hard time, it was music to your ears. 

When they went off to Hogwarts they sent you letters constantly, telling you everything they did, how many toilets they blew up. You lived for those owls, they gave you something to look forward to in the future. Those letters helped you get through the next two years, till it was time for you to go to Hogwarts. 

When it came time for your first year, you were excited to finally leave the Burrow and learn how to do the spells that Fred and George had told you about. You made sure you had everything packed the night before in anticipation for what September would bring. You walked with your family through the train station, situated between Fred and George. 

You heard some commotion behind you and gave it a quick look. You noticed a skinny kid who had no idea how to get onto the platform talking to your twin and your mum. You decided not to give it much attention, instead you focused on getting through the barrier and to freedom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once you had your trunk situated in an empty compartment Fred and George wandered off. They mentioned something about sorting but you didn;t hear them. Instead you pulled out your journal and started to write. You found that journaling helped you with the feeling of being lost in a family so large. But before you could start writing the compartment door opened and a boy stuck his face in.

“Oh, it would seem that this compartment is taken, boys. Especially by someone so ill dressed.”

You raised your eyebrow and looked at the clearly empty compartment beside yourself before looking back at the boy. He was pale with blonde hair and seemed to have a permanent sneer on his face. You thought you had dressed nicely, Charlie's old sweater, some leggings and your boots. You had even gotten the mud off them.

“If you can't handle sitting with a girl, best try a different compartment then,”

You smirked as his face went bright red. He tried to think of a response but couldn’t figure one out.

“Come on Crab, Goyle.”

He closed the compartment door on your smirking face. You quickly journaled the moment, not wanting to forget it. But before you could write anymore the compartment door opened again.

“There you are Dee! I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Ron said, wading into the compartment, the boy from the platform behind him. “I want you to meet someone! This is Harry Potter!”

You raised your bright red eyebrows before smiling. “Hello Harry.”

“Uh hi. Are you Rons…”

“Twin? Unfortunately yes. Grab a seat huh? Plenty of room.”

Harry sat across from you, while Ron made you scrunch up your legs as he sat next to you. You felt the train start to move and focused on your journal again. 

As the train moved along you gotta know Harry as your brother spoke animatedly to him. You would drop in some comments on their conversation, or answered Harry when he had a question, but it was clear your brother wanted to keep Harry's attention all to himself. 

When the trolly lady came by you realized you were starving. You went to find your sandwich but found it squished and in an unnatural way.

“Ron, why is my sandwich so… not standwhichy?”

“I may have… sat on them?”

You groaned and tossed the sandwich aside. You had no interest in eating that now. You looked longingly at the sweets the lady had and knew you didn’t have enough pocket change for any of it. Harry noticed your look and turned to the lady, pulling out a handful of money.

“Well take the lot.”

You gawked at how much money he had, but enjoyed the sweets non the less. You were more a part of the talk now, Harry actually bringing you into the conversation. You smirked at your brother as you got a rare chocolate frog card and shoved him back with your foot when he tried to grab it. This made Harry laugh loudly. So loudly that it attracted someone to your compartment. The compartment door opened again, the pale boy with blonde hair was back.

“I heard a rumor that Harry Potter was on the train and I had to see for myself.” He faltered for a second when he noticed you but then continued, “You… Are you a Weasly?”

You were hard pressed not to consider yourself a Weasley. Not only had you grown up with them, you had the signature flaming red hair and bright green eyes.

“Ron is my twin brother, so yes. I am a Weasly.”

“And who would you be?” Harry asked, taking the conversation off you, which you appreciated. You were protective over your family, even if they sometimes forget you.

“My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You’ll soon learn Potter that there are better wizarding families than others, you don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. “

You jumped up at his tone, clearly meaning your family. Ron was up in a second, stopping you from punching Malfoy in the face. 

“He isn’t worth it sis, don’t stoop.” Ron said, having a hard time holding you back. Harry helped by grabbing your hand and holding it. This seemed to piss Malfoy off. He muttered something to his two goons and left. 

Ron got you back in your seat, offering you a lollipop to calm down. You graciously took it. 

\----------------------------------------

You had cooled off by the time the train started to slow down, despite the know it all Hermoine coming in to rant at the three of you. The boys decided it was time to change and you excused yourself with your robes to the lavatory to change. 

While in there you looked at yourself. You were a growing 11 year old girl, but you still resembled your brother's body type more than a girls. You ran a hand across your chest, which was covered with a compress. You weren’t trans by any means, but it made you feel better about yourself when your chest had started to develop. You may be a girl, but you were never treated like one.

Once you finished changing you left the lavatory, clothes in hand and came face to face with Malfoy. 

You thought the anger you felt from earlier might come back, but it didn’t. You looked into his eyes and felt a sense of calm and peace. It confused you.

“So uh… you…” He tried to say and you smirked.

“Cat got your tongue Malfoy?”

“No, you did.”

You were taken aback by his response, making you raise an eyebrow.

“Have you thought about the sorting?” He asked after a couple minutes of silence.

“Uh no… but my whole family is Gryffindor so that's probably…”

“Is that where you want to be?” His tone was very serious.

“Well i uh…”

“Just something to think about.” He said, gently touching your arm before hurrying off. 

You stood there, confused about what he said. It took you a minute to realize that the train was starting to come to a complete stop. You hurried back to the compartment and put your clothes away.

“What took you so long?” Ron asked.

“Got lost.”

\------------------------------

You got off the train with your twin, but he was quick to ditch you in favor of his new friend. You should have expected this. You wandered down to the boats with the rest and climbed into an empty one. Your brother was already in one with Harry and a couple others. You looked back as you felt other people climb into the boat. You realized it was Malfoy and his thugs.

“I’d rather swim.” You stated. But before you could get out, the boats started to move.

“And they say I’m dramatic.” Malfoy said, smirking at you.

“You are dramatic, at least what I have seen of you.”

“We have that in common then, wonder what else we have in common.”

You raised your eyebrow at him before focusing on Hogwarts as the castle came closer. You were amazed by the sheer size of it. Your jaw must have been open because Malfoy's hand gently tapped it shut. HIs hand was warmer than you anticipated.

You climbed out of the boats and felt a yank on your robes. Ron had grabbed you, giving Malfoy a glare before hauling you up the stairs and into the sorting ceremony.

\-----------------------

You stood there, with the rest of the first years, worried on some face. You had your own worries, knowing that deep down you didn’t want to be in gryffindor. It wasn’t the house for you.

You watched as each student went up and was sorted. 

Malfoy managed to get to you, pushing other students to get to you.

“Your twin doesn't seem to keep a very good eye on you.”

“It happens. Not that it's any of your business.”

“How is it that your own twin cares more for others than you?”

“I dunno, ask him.”

Malfoy was called up next and was sorted instantly into Slytherin. He gave you a smirk before leaving the stool.

“Deanna Weasly.”

You took a deep breath and walked up to the stool, sat on it, and felt the hat placed on your head.

“Another weasley? How interesting, history would put you in gryffindor, but that doesn’t seem to be your path. You have ambition, skill and a tempter to boot, where to put you…”

You ran through every scenario in your head, thinking of being sorted into different houses, the only one that brought you joy was Slytherin. Then you imagined the hate you would get from your family.

“I can see your hesitation, the worry about your family, the things they would say.”

“Of course you can,” You thought, “You're on my head.”

“And snarky as well. You would be a perfect Slytherin. It would help you greatly in what you truly desire.”

“No no no!” You thought, the images of your family disappointed faces showing up in your mind.

“Well, if you are sure. I will give you what you want, but know it will eat away at you.”

You held your breath, your heart pumping wildly as the hat shouted out “Gryffindor”. You saw your brother's face so full of joy as you got up and walked over to the table. Fred and George made you sit between them, give you a side hug. You looked up from the table, your eyes connecting with Malfoys. Your heart sank, and he understood the look on your face, you had been sorted into the wrong house.

\-----------------------------------

You ate in relative silence at the feast, answering any questions about you being Ron;s twin. But you weren’t the main focus of the table. Harry was, and you were okay with that.

Everytime you would look up, your eyes connected with Malfoys. He gave you quick sympathetic looks before returning to his friends.

Once dinner was over you were led to the dorms where you climbed the stairs and collapsed face first into your bed, letting out a small groan.

“That isn’t the best way to sleep. Or lay down.”

You turned your face to Hermoine, giving her a look of death. You then noticed the book she was holding.

“Hogwarts a History?”

“Yes, it's very interesting.”

“I bet. I couldn’t afford a copy.”

“Here, borrow mine. Maybe you wont give me death looks anymore.”

You were surprised as she placed the book on your bed. The other girls started to file in and you quickly changed before climbing into bed and laying down. You noticed that Hermoine had given you a look when she saw your compress, but decided not to say anything. 

You took your journal and started to write down what had happened that day. You hesitated at the ceremony before writing down how you felt about it before laying down to finally sleep.

\------------------------------------

The next morning you woke up earlier than the other girls to an owl gently tapping at your window. You got up quickly and let the owl in. you didn’t recognize the owl, and it dropped its letter and flew off again. 

You shut the window before opening the letter.

I know you don’t belong in Gryffindor, I saw it in your eyes after sorting. I understand the pressure a family can put on one. I wanted to let you know that you are not alone. Write me back and the owl will pick it up at breakfast. 

D.M.

You sat in your bed, rereading the note before grabbing some parchment and started to write a response.

The sorting hat said I would do best in Slytherin, but I feared my family's response. I can only hope that they don;t find out.

You signed the note with your initials like he did before sealing it closed with spellow tape. Then you put the note in your journal, making sure it was sealed tightly.

\---------------------------------------

You went down to breakfast by yourself, not interested in walking with the other girls who were giggling and talking quickly about boys. 

You sat by yourself for a few minutes, chewing on some toast, waiting for the post to arrive. As the post arrived so did your twin. He sat next to you and Harry across for you. You noticed Malfoy mimicking an action of putting the letter in front of him. You did the same, getting a smile from him. You watched as the owl from earlier flew down, grabbed the letter and took off again.

“What was that all about?”

You turned to look at your twin and winced. He had a mouth full or porridge.

“No clue.”

You went back to your toast, noticing that the owl had now dropped your letter off in front of Malfoy who hid it quickly. 

You ignored your twin as he shoveled food into his mouth until Errowl plopped in front of you. You took the matching twin letters and handed one to Ron. You fed Errowl some toast before he took off again.

You opened your letter and started to read.

Dee,

Your father and I are so proud of you and Ron getting into Gryffindor. We were worried that you wouldn’t be sorted into Gryffindor. You are quite odd and don’t fit in with the rest of the family-

You stopped reading and shoved the letter into your journal, not wanting to read the rest of the letter. Harry gave you a quizzical look but you waved him off and focused on your toast.

Professor McGonigal handed you your schedule, a weird look in her eye before moving down the line. You took a quick look over the schedule and found yourself pleased to see you would be spending some classes with Slytherin. 

You gathered your things and walked with your twin and Harry to your class. You noticed that Malfoy was hanging around the front with a letter in his hand. How did he write that fast? None the less you angled yourself toward him and grabbed the letter as you passed. So started your secret letters.

\----------------------------------------------

Your secret letter passed for a greater part of the semester. You would talk about anything, classes, who you hated and more than one occasion, your families. You felt that you were getting closer to Malfoy, getting to know him. It was just after Halloween when the happy bubble you had was poked.

“I notice you wear a compress on your chest.” Hermoine said one Saturday morning, catching you off guard.

“And your point?”

“It’s very unhealthy.”

“Look I know you're my twin's friend, especially after he saved you from that troll, but were not friends. It's unhealthy to stick your nose in other people's business.”

“Really Dee? I’m being serious, friends or not it's not safe. What if your brother found out, or your parents?”

“Ask my brother how much he thinks about me. Think, how many times has he talked about me? Ever.”

“Well… no.”

“See my point?”

“Look, you may not listen to me, or your family, but maybe you’ll listen to the person who has been sending you letters. Yes, I've noticed. Your brother may not but I do. Ask this person for their advice, whoever they may be, you might actually listen to them.”

You stayed silent as she left you alone in the room. At least she didn't know who the letters were from, she hadn’t gotten that far. You sat on your bed and actually thought about her words. Would malfoy even care? Were you that good of friends?

You pulled out some parchment and tentatively wrote out a letter till you had it the best you could do.

D.M.

Recently I was given some unsolicited advice and I need your opinion on it. For a year now I have been wearing a compress on my chest, a way to make me feel normal in my family. I know it’s not healthy but my family makes me feel like I shouldn’t have been born a girl. I need advice.

What are your Christmas plans?

P.S. We need to be smarter about our letter sending. Hermoine is getting suspicious.

D.W

You reread the note before sealing it and putting it next to the letter from your parents in your Journal. You quickly closed the journal and headed down to breakfast. 

The seasons were changing, making you wear your thin cloak down to breakfast. It wasn't very warm so you huddled under it as you nibbled on some toast. Always toast. The twins were a couple seats away from you, and your twin sat right next to you. You managed to get your journal open before you heard the flutter of wings.

You looked up, trying to find the owl but instead found a later pure white owl flying toward you. You were surprised when it landed in front of you with a package. You untied the package and the bird flew off. You were so surprised by the package that you didn;t notice that the bird had grabbed your letter, along with your parents letter.

“What is this sis? Did you order something?” Fred said, scooting closer to you in interest.

“Of course not.” You said gently before unwrapping the package. You gave a small gasp as the content came into view. It was a soft but warm matching scarf and hat. You gently picked up the soft scarf and felt it in your hand.

“Looks like our sis has a secret admirer.” George said, making you blush lightly.

“I dunno…”

“I don’t like that.” Ron said, trying to grab the items. You smacked his hand away and put the scarf on.

“Well it's not up to you.”

“I’m your twin and-”

“Since when have you ever acted like my twin.” You said.

The table was silent, no one knowing how to respond. You gathered your things and left the table, leaving Fred and George looking at Ron with murder.

\------------------

You wandered the halls for a bit, not sure of what to do. You weren’t in the mood to deal with any Gryffindors at the moment. You were wandering down a hallway when a hand reached out and grabbed you, pulling you into a spare classroom.

“Hey!” You started but stopped when you came face to face with Malfoy. “Oh uh-”

“I got your letter.”

“How- the owl.”

“Clever wasn’t it? But your letter said that you're wearing a chest compress?”

“Yeah.”

“I agree with that and know it all. It’s not healthy. But the problem isn’t that you're a girl, it's your family, right?”

You nodded before sitting down in a spare chair. He pulled one over to join you.

“My mum always wanted a girl, so when she got me she was excited. But I didn't turn out like she wanted. So in time I faded into the background, just like some of my brothers. I thought maybe…”

“It’s not healthy Dee. There are other ways to get back at your parent’s, your family. But this isn’t the way.”

Malfoy gently took your hand and held it. You enjoyed the warmth that you fell from his hand. You nodded in response, taking out your wand and casting a quick spell. The compress disappeared and you felt your chest lighten. 

“Thank you Malfoy.”

“Call me Draco. Now, I don;t think the owl meant to pick up this, but he did.”

He pulled his hand away and pulled out the letter from your parents.

“Oh…”

“Seems like your family doesn’t seem to believe in you all that much. Did you finish reading it?”

“Why bother? Does it say anything positive besides the first lines?”

“Well it states that your family is going to Romania to visit your brother.”

“What?” You grabbed the letter and read the rest of the letter. “Holy shit. They really are.”

“Isn't that a bit expensive for your family?’

“Don’t make me hit you. I will, trust me. My brother works in Romania, with dragons. I can't believe I get to see him.”

“Are you close with this brother?”

“Charlie. Yeah, he was my favorite as a child. I haven’t seen him in so long.” You smiled at the idea of seeing your brother.

“You have a beautiful smile. You should let yourself smile more often, frowns give you wrinkles.”

“Then you're going to be super wrinkly in your old age with all that scowling.”

He smirked at you and you smiled back. It was then that Crab peaked in, and motioned to Draco.

“Have to go. Your brother is looking for you.”

“Which one?”

He smirked again before getting up. He paused to gently touch your face before leaving quickly. You waited till the coast was clear, and your cheeks no longer pink, before you also left the classroom. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

“You stopped wearing your chest compress.”

It was the Saturday before Christmas vacation, and you told yourself you just had one more week left. Potions had turned nasty after Neville had melted his cauldron, and your History of Magic class was duller than anything in your parents kitchen. In short, you were ready for vacation. You didn’t need Hermoine wrecking everything.

“Will you stop watching me as I get dressed? I’m starting to think you have a thing for you.”

“I was just worried about you all. So your mystery friend helped you out?”

“Yep.”

“Would it be the same mysterious admirer that is sending you gifts?”

“That would be a bold assumption.”

“It’s logical. Though you two are careful with letters and packages. Not using the same owl, different drop off and pick up spots.”

“Why are you noisy in my business? There's nothing in it for you.” You said, pointing a finger at her. You were tired of this.

“I’m doing it because Ron asked me to.”

“Why doesn’t he just ask me himself? Wait.. did you tell him about the letters?”

“Yes, I did.”

You felt your anger rise to the surface as you took a step closer to her.

“You had no right to do that! Stay away from me, and stop following my movements.”

“Ron is staying here for the holidays.”

“Good for him. You three get yourselves into so much trouble, leave me out of it.”

With that you stormed out the dorm with your warm clothes and went for a walk.

\-------------------------------------------

Hermoine had heeded your warning and stayed away from you, but you knew she was still trying to figure out who you were writing. You had told Draco about the encounter and now you had implemented better diversions and passing methods. 

You were stuffing your trunk with your warmer clothes when you heard a little tap tap on the window. You looked over to see Draco's owl at the window. You hurried over and let the owl in. It dropped the package before taking off. You closed the window and went to the package, it was larger than the others. 

You slowly unwrapped it and kept your gasp to a minimum. Inside was a new cloak, black on the outside and a warm silver on the inside. Inside the cloak was multiple rolls of parchment and a note. 

D.W.

Here are some extra rolls of parchment so we can write over the holidays. Keep in contact, and tell me all about the dragons.

D.M.

You smiled at the note and put the parchment in your travel bag and clipped the new cloak around your neck. You grabbed your suitcase and hurried to professor Mcgonigals office. You and the twins were going to the flu network to Romania, and meet your parents there. 

You caught up with the twins and they stopped, looking at your cloak.

“Another gift huh? This secret admirer must have some deep pockets.” Fred said, touching the soft cloak.

“Do a twirl for us.”

You smiled and twirled, giggling as you did so. Fred and George were smiling right with you before you hurried to McGonigal's office.

\-----------------------------------------

You stepped out of the fireplace at Charlies to his warm and inviting smile. You dropped your luggage and ran to him, getting one of the best hugs of your life.

“Dee, it's so good to see you. Wait… where did this come from?”

He gestured to your cloak, hat and scarf.

“A friend.”

“More like a secret admirer.” George said, smirking at you.

“Well that wonderful! But you should focus on your studies, not on boys. Or girls, if that is your preference.”

“I’m pretty sure it's a boy and look,” You pulled out your grades for the semester, “I’m doing really well!”

Charlie hugged you tightly again, proud of you. Your parents came over at that moment and smiled at you.

“Dee, it is so wonderful to see you.” your father said, gently squeezing your cheek. “You'll be sleeping with Ginny in the girls room. Boys, I’m afraid you're going to have to bunk up.”

The twins, and Percy who had just shown up shrugged and dredged up the stairs. Charlie picked up your suitcase and walked with you to the room. It was small, with two twin beds, but it was wonderful. You sat on the bed, bouncing a little for fun as Charlie put your suitcase down and sat next to you.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” You asked, taking your hat and scarf off. 

“Mum and Dad wrote to me about you getting sorted into Gryffindor.”

“Yeah, I was. Why?”

“To be honest I didn’t think you would be sorted into Gryffindor. You're not like the rest of the family, which isn’t a bad thing. I honestly thought you would be a Slytherin.”

“R-really…?”

“Yeah, and I would have been okay with that. What's wrong?”

You wiped the tears from your eyes, “nothing. It's nothing.”

“Dee, you don;t have to be a stone pillar. You didn;t want to be in Gryffindor did you?”

“No, I wanted to be SLytherin. But I knew our parents wouldn’t have approved. So I told the sorting hat that I had to be in Gryffindor.”

Charlie pulled you into a hug as you cried into his shoulder. He held you tight as you emptied your emotions into his shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay, it’ll be our secret. Mum and Dad don’t have to know.”

You nodded into his shoulder as you hiccuped. He held you till you calmed down.

“This friend who is sending you stuff, is this person a SLytherin?”

“Yeah, he’s a good friend.”

“Oh so it is a he.” He said, smirking at you. You smiled back. “Look, just be careful. Evil lurks in every corner. But enough about that. Ron sent me an owl, about you being rude to his friend.”

“She’s sticking her nose into my business. I told her to stop, she didn’t, so I got mad.”

“You have such a temper, just like mum.”

You shrugged. “It happens. I am still a Weasly.”

“Yes you are, you are a Weasly. A Weasly who isn’t going to let her vacation ruin. Come on!”

He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the room.

\-----------------------------------------------

You were having the time of your life in Romania. While your family was adventuring around the town, and yes you did that, you spent most of your time with the different dragons and Charlie. You spent the time sketching and drawing them, learning everything you could about them. You sent some of your drawings to Draco over your time, but you hadn’t received any back. 

It was Christmas morning when the twins jumped on your bed. You groaned and tried to cover your face but they pulled away the blanket.

“It’s Christmas Dee! And you have a pretty package from someone!”

You bolted out of bed and followed them downstairs. Everyone was around the beautifully wrapped package. 

“From your secret admirer?” You father inquired. 

You nodded and picked it up. It was a small box. You held it tight as the twins tried to get a look at it.

“I’ll open it later.”

You sat down with your family. You opened your sweater and held it close. You loved your sweaters a little big, and she made it huge.

“Thank mum, I love it!” You slipped it over your pajama top before pulling the present from Charlie. “You got me something?”

“After the time you spent sketching, I thought this would help. Who knows, maybe one day you’ll be adventuring the world, sketching different creatures.”

You slowly opened the present and your eyes widened. Inside was a complete sketch kit, including different colors.

“Charlie!” You father said, giving him a look.

“She needs something to help her find her way. This is a great way.”

“Thank you!” You said, getting up and hugging Charlie tightly. “I love them!”

You held your gifts tight as everyone else opened theirs. Once finished you excused yourself and went back to the room. You made sure the door was closed and turned your attention to Dracos package. You held the small package gently, very scared to hurt it. You slowly unwrapped it and found a black silk box. You slowly opened the box.

“Bloody hell.” You said as you looked at the ring. It was a simple silver ring with a small emerald on it. You pulled it out the ring to see it was attached to a silver chain. You put it on quickly, putting it under your shirt before picking up the note.

Hope this finds you well. Christmas is not as festive for my family as I'm sure it is for you. Let this gift show how much you mean to me. See you back at Hogwarts.

You reread the note and fiddled with the necklace. You couldn’t wait to see him again.

\------------------------------------------------

Saying goodbye to Charlie was hard for you, but you were going back a few days early because your father had been called into work.

“Keep in touch Dee, you know you can always talk to me.” Charlie said, smiling at you. 

“I promise brother.” You said, giving him one last hug before stepping into the fire. He waved goodbye to you as you whisked away and back into McGonigal's office. You grabbed your suitcase and walked with your siblings back to the common room. Inside you found the trio huddled around something. You might as well give it a shot.

“What are you three up to?” You asked innocently.

“What happened to not sticking your nose into other people's business?” Ron asked, his face sour.

“Well, I see you're still as much of a git as always.”

You grabbed your suitcase and held it up the stairs and to your dorm. You set it down and started to unpack. So much for giving it a try. You put everything away before loading your bag with extra parchment and your new art pencils before leaving. 

You ignored your twin who called out to you as you walked by and left the common room, determined to do some more sketching. You walked through the halls till you found inspiration. It was an empty classroom, but from it you could see the paddock that the Care of magical Creatures was holding some sort of creature. You pulled a spare desk and chair over before sitting down and starting to sketch. 

You lost track of time as you sketched the beasts, paying careful attention to the detail of their wings. You were so engrossed that you didn’t notice someone coming in till they set a hand on your shoulder. You jumped out of your chair, landing on the ground.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry!”

You looked at the person to see Harry, giving you an apologetic look.

“It’s okay harry. I was just… drawing.”

As you picked yourself up, Harry looked at your drawing.

“You're really good. Ron can't draw to save his life.”

“Well he may be my twin, but we have nothing in common.”

“I’ve noticed that. I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Don’t apologize for my twins rude behavior. He’s the one that needs to apologize. I was just trying…”

“I know. Ron told me about the letter he sent to your brother, Charlie. He feels bad, especially after Hermoine gave him a stern talking to.”

“You know, that girl is hot and cold with me. I never know if she;s my friend or not.”

“I think she understands that you and Ron tend to be overlooked. She’s just trying to help, be like a sister.”

“I have one of those, she’s bother enough. But i do appreciate her help, even if I don’t want it sometimes.”

He nodded in understanding before helping you clean up and walked back with you to the common room. On the way you saw Draco come through the front door, back from his Christmas. You two connected eyes, and you saw a smile in them before he realized who you were with. After that he courted off towards the dungeons.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Soon classes started again, and you fell back into the hustle and bustle. You were in potions when you first got to talk to Draco.

You were at the cabinet, getting ingredients for the potion when he came over to do the same thing.

“How was your holiday?” You asked quietly, being careful.

“What were you doing with Potter?” He asked.

“Draco, don’t tell me you're jealous.”

“I am not!” He retorted back but the pink in his cheeks told you otherwise.

You giggled quietly before answering. “I was sketching and he found me. I was lost in the art so i hadn’t noticed how late it was. That’s all.”

“Good.” he said, his hand graving against yours as he reached for the ingredients. “Did you like the necklace?”

“I love it. It's so beautiful.”

“Just like you.” 

You blushed deeply before taking your ingredients back to your station. You sat down and started to cut up your ingredients.

“Dee, your face is red.” Ron said, leaning in close. “Are you okay? Do you feel feverish? Wait, did Draco say something to you!”

“No Ron. He didn’t. I promise. I just feel a little warm is all. “

You gave your brother a gentle smile before returning to your potion. You looked up briefly, your eyes meeting Dracos and you both smiled.

\--------------------------------------------

You had grown closer to the trio, but decided to stay out of their insane plan that ended at the end of the year. 

You looked over at your brother who had a head wound with a bandage over it, Hermoine looked a little roughed up, and Harry… well he looked better after the time in the infirmary. 

“You three are completely stupid.” You said, eating your food. 

Harry gave you a quick smile before you looked away. You looked over at the Slytherin table, the look on Draco's face wasn’t happy about losing the House Cup. You gave him a small smile, trying to cheer him up. He wasn’t having it. 

The two of you had decided to meet after the feast and you hoped it wasn’t going to be ruined. You got up like everyone else but diverted away to the empty classroom where you agreed to meet. 

You walked over to the window and looked out on the grounds, not wanting to go home. 

You turned as the door opened and smiled at Draco as he walked in and closed the door.

“So, your house won the cup.”

“Only because Dumbledoor is rewarding stupidity and recklessness. I’m sorry.”

“My father isn’t going to be happy about this.”

You walked over to him and gently squeezed his arm. “I’m sorry.”

He gently pulled you into a hug, and you hugged back. You separated slowly.

“I will write to you over the summer.” He said. “I’ll have them delivered it at night.”

“I’m going to look forward to it. I need something to get through the summer. It's going to be rough.”

Draco gently touched your face. “I understand. I can only hope things go smoothly.”

You hugged one last time before separating for the year.


	2. Chapter 2

Your summer was rather uneventful until the twin and Ron showed up in your fathers flying car with Harry Potter. You were reading the letter you had gotten from Draco the night before when you heard your mum go off. You tucked the letter into your journal before going downstairs.

“Whats going on?” You asked at the top of the stairs, Ginny right behind you. You instantly regretted asking when your mother turned to you in a great huff.

“The twins, and your twin drove your fathers flying car to Surry and back last night.”

You looked over at your twin along with Fred and George, all of them looking guilty.

“To retrieve Harry?” You asked, looking at your twin's best friend.

“THat’s right. They were starving him mum, they had bars on his window.” Ron stated.

You raised your eyebrow at Harry who nodded to confirm the information.

Harry walked over to the staircase while Molly gave the boys a thorough lecture.

“Really? Bars on your window?”

“A house elf made cake fly, and I was blamed.”

“Everything bad seems to happen to you doesn’t it?”

“Not everything. I met Hermione, and Ron, which means I got to meet you.”

He tried to give you a flirtatious smile but you snorted at it. Ginny gave you a dirty look.

“Come on kids, breakfast.”

You settled down next to your twin, Harry next to you and started too much on the food. 

You had started to fill out a little more over the summer. You weren’t as skinny as your twin, and something told you you wouldn’t meet his height. Your chest had started to fill out a little after you stopped wearing your compress, meaning you had to deal with bras now, which you hated. 

You smiled at your dad as he came in from work, which meant you were going to Diagon Alley today. You and Malfoy had agreed to meet up if you had the chance. You were eager to see him, having missed one of your closest friends. 

You clasped your cloak on over your clothes and waited your turn to go through the floo network, and tried hard not to laugh when Harry said something wrong. You followed your twin to Diagon Alley before faking that you needed to go to the apothecary to check on some prices for ingredients. No one paid attention to worries about Harry.

You slipped away and went to the ally between two stores. You waited a couple minutes before you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned and smiled wide, accepting a hug from your best friend, Draco Malfoy.

“I’ve missed you. Your letter helped me through the summer so much.” You said in the hug before realizing, “Wait, you're taller than me now.”

He smirked his famous smirk at you as you pulled away.

“Not by much, but yes. I am taller than you.” 

He looked good for only being gone in the summer.

“How was your summer?” He asked, leaning against the wall.

“Well, pretty uneventful till a couple hours ago. My twin broke Harry out of his muggle home and he is now staying with us.”

“Say that again?”

“Harry is staying with us?”

Draco suddenly had you pinned to the wall, hand on either side of your face.

“Just one more time.”

“Draco? What's the matter?”

“I don’t like it. I don't like him being so close to you. Your mine.”

“Uh, i am not an item. I’m a person! And sense when am i yours? Were not dating.”

“THats what I was going to ask you. To be my girlfriend.”

“A shadow girlfriend? I’m down. So does that mean you're jealous that Harry is staying with me?”

“Very much so. I don’t like it at all.”

With that he disappeared in a billow of his cloak. You smirked before following him out and to the bookshop, where you met up with your family.

“Where were you?” Ron asked, giving you a suspicious look.

“I was checking prices at the apothecary. You would know that if you actually listened.”

“You’ve been sneaking around a lot. I don’t like it.”

“Just add that to the list of things you don’t like.”

“I’m your twin Dee, you know you can tell me anything.”

You gave him a soft look. “Honestly, I was just checking prices. Did we find Harry?”

“Yeah, he showed up in knockturn alley. Glad Hagrid found him.”

“Yeah, that is a very good thing.”

You watched as your mother gawked at the man in the front, Gilderoy Lockheart. You disliked him for some reason, and you weren’t sure why. Once you got your books you started to leave the store when your father and Draco's father had an altercation, to put it lightly.

“Dad!” You screamed, Harry right next to you. You noticed Draco giving Harry a dirty look. You smiled at him before Hagrid broke up the argument.

\----------------------------------------------------

You were sitting on the train with Hermoine and Neville, exhausted from having to get up so early even though you had packed the night before and the two of them were talking loudly.

“No offence guys, but I’m tired. Can you lower the volume?”

“Just go find somewhere else to sleep.” Hermoine snapped at you.

You glared at her. You were looking into a few of the last ones when a compartment door opened behind you.

“You lost a little snake?”

You turned and looked at Draco.

“This snake needs a nap, I was hoping to find at least one empty compartment.”

“Come in here.” He motioned for you and you followed, walking into the compartment. Crab and Goyle were sitting on one and the other side must have been for Draco. He sat down before conjuring up a pillow for you to lay on. 

You looked at him gratefully and layed down, your pillow resting on the nicest pillow you had ever felt, in Draco's lap.

“Crab, Goyle. I want you two to keep an eye out. Don’t want anyone waking my little snake.”

You smiled up at him as he gently patted your hair before slowly falling asleep.

\--------------------------

You woke up to Draco gently stroking your face. 

“Good morning darling. You've been asleep for two hours.”

You hummed, not wanting to get up. He smirked as he leaned down and gently kissed your forehead.

“You should get up, we're almost to Hogwarts.”

You groaned as you sat up and patted your hair down. You looked over at him as he handed you your journal.

“Here my little snake. Best get back to your compartment.”

He leaned over and gently kissed your cheek before you left the compartment. You wandered back to your compartment and changed, ignoring Hermione's questions about where you were. 

Your real question was where your twin and Harry was. You found out later that they had stolen your fathers car and driven it to the school.

“Are you two always this stupid?” You asked in the common room. “What kind of idiots are you two?”

“It was cool!” Fred interjected and you rolled your eyes. You left the common room, not wanting to deal with their antics and wandered to the empty classroom. You sat down, looking at the calm of the lawn.

“Dee?” 

You looked around and saw Draco. You smiled. “I didn’t think we agreed to meet.”

“We didn’t. But I came to warn you. You can't be walking around alone.”

“Draco, what do you mean?”

You were surprised by him as he got down on his knee and took my hand in his. He gently rubbed them as he thought for the right words.

“My father… he planned something terrible. I… I can’t.”

You slid off the chair and put your hand on his face.

“Draco? You know you're not your father. Do I have to be careful?”

“I don’t know, but please, don’t go out alone.”

You nodded, not understanding the worry in his eyes. A second later you felt his lips on your. You slowly close your eyes, kissing back. It was your first kiss, but it meant so much more to you.

You both slowly pulled away before diving back in for another kiss, the conversation totally forgotten. The kiss lasted a few seconds but that was all that you needed.

“I promise I’ll be safe, if you promise not to hold out on kisses anymore.”

He smirked and nodded in agreement.

\-----------------------------------------------

It was after the first attack that you tracked down Draco and pulled him into an empty classroom, not caring if anyone saw. YOu closed the door and looked at him.

“Is this what you were warning me about?”

Draco took a deep breath before nodding. You sighed and looked around the room. 

“Bloody hell Draco… this is…”

“You have to stay quiet. If they find out, and it gets back to my father, it’ll be bad. You could get hurt.”

“I can't just do nothing!”

“You don't have to.” Draco pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. “This is to know it all.”

“What is it?”

“Just… get it to her?”

“Yeah, not looking suspicious.”

He nodded. You pocketed the paper before looking back at him. He looked upset, very upset.

“Hey, i want you to be careful also.”

“It only goes after mudbloods.”

“First, never ever use that name in my presence again. Ever. Second, then I'm safe. I'm pure blood, you know that.”

“Doesn’t make me worry any less.”

He gently held your face in his hands before giving you a quick kiss and leaving.

\-----------------------------------------

It had been weeks since Dacro had given you the paper, but you hadn’t found the right time to give it to Hermoine. It didn’t help that now everyone thought Harry was Salazar Slytherin's heir and she was working double time on a polyjuice potion. 

You were behind in your work, so you had decided to hide in the library, trying to get caught up. You were in an isolated area, trying to concentrate.

“Did you give it to her?”

“Draco… I have been trying. I’m behind in my school work and I’m about to explode.”

Draco sat next to you, gently stopping your hand. You looked at him.

“You’ve been crying.”

“Yeah, sense my family is a disgrace, Slytherins keep attacking us. Hermione yelled at me when i tried to give her the paper, and the only one who is on my side in that house is Harry.”

“Harry?”

“He hasn’t yelled at me, thrown slurs or anything. Just accepts me as I am. Honestly, I think he has a thing for me.”

You were caught off guard as Draco kissed you hard. You almost fell out of your seat if you hadn’t grabbed the chair. Draco was hovering over you after this kiss.

“He can't have you.”

“Draco, I would never go for Harry. I’m not interested in him. Besides being twelve, I’m sure he’ll move on.”

“He's better. But for now, let me remind you how much i care.”

You rolled your eyes at his jealousy before connecting your lips again. You had to admit it was hot that Draco was jealous, even if it was stupid.

You two pulled away and he smirked at you.

“Remember the paper.” He said gently before leaving you to do your homework.

\------------------------------------------------------

You were at the quidditch match when you had the idea. Hermoine always kept her bag on her, and here she was, cheering or rather worried about the bludger chasing Harry. You took the chance and quickly shoved the paper into her bag, in between two pages of a book so that way it wouldn’t get lost.

However when you stood up, you heard a sickening crack and you blacked out.

When you came to you looked around and realized you were in the hospital wing.

“What..?”

“Dee! You're awake!”

“Easy Ron, your voice is so loud.”

“THats what happens when a rogue bludger goes through the crowd and hits you so hard your entire shoulder, half your ribs and some of your hip shatter.” Madam Pomphrey said.

“Side swiped huh?” You said, moving and regretting it instantly.

“Don’t move foolish girl. It took alot to heal your bones, but you have serious bruising. It will take weeks to fully heal, but you will be free to go tomorrow.”

“Great, a night in the infirmary.” 

“Hey, at least you won't be alone.” Harry said to you right. 

It was then when you heard a moaning and looked over. Draco was laying in a bed, moaning in pain.

“Bloody git is faking it.” Ron said, sitting between you and Harry.

You smiled. You knew he was faking it so he could keep an eye on you without suspicion. He gave you a quick look and you smiled at him. You moved to sit up and winced.

“I said not to move!” Madam Pomphery said, coming over and blocking your twins and Harry's view of Draco. 

You gave him a quick nod to tell him you were alright, and suddenly he was all better and out of the hospital wing.

“Slimy git.” Ron said. You still could;t help but smile at this.

\-----------------

It was the dead of night when they brought colin crevy in. you had just woken up from moving wrong, again, and saw the teachers come in. You grimaced in your bed, hoping to God Hermoine had gotten the piece of paper. 

You had a hard time getting comfortable after that when you saw an owl come in. Stange. It landed on your bed, dropped off a package and left. You were grateful that the owl put the package near you.

You slowly opened it as you only had one arm and smiled at it inside. Inside was a small vial with a potion that was said to help with bruising and a small note.

D.W

This will help with some of the swelling. It won't cure your bruises, but it'll be enough to help you move easier.

D.M.

You looked at the potion before pulling the cork off and smelling it. It smelled… almost professionally made. Professor Snape must have made it. Without a second thought you downed the potion before laying back down to sleep. You had the best boyfriend in the world.

\-----------------------

You were discharged in the morning, but you still hurt. Your arm was in a sling so you had to put your bag on the other side, but the vibrations of your bag still caused your bruises to irritate. So you hobbled through the hall to your first class, potions. 

Harry gave you a sympathetic look and helped you with your bag and the potions for the day. He slowly cut things up for you, making sure you would do well. You appreciated his help, trying to follow the potion instructions. 

“Despite your arm being in a sling your doing quite well Ms. Weasley.” Snape said, wandering by your table. He looked over your potion before giving you full marks, then right after gave your brother zero.

You packed up at the end of class, trying to ignore the glares your brother was giving you, and left the dungeons.

“How come Snape gave you full marks but me zero?” Ron asked, glaring at you still.

“Ask Harry. He’s the one who did the majority of the work.”

Harry smiled at you as you four walked, Draco close behind you. “Hey, i know it's hard to make a potion with your arm in a sling. Just looking out for a friend.”

“See?” You said, looking at Ron. “I probably would have failed if it hadn’t been for Harry.”

“You get full marks all the time! The only other Gryffindor to get those is Hermione!”

“Ron, lower your voice.” Hermione said.

“No! I’ve had it!” Ron said, stopping just short of the Great Hall entrance. “Why are you treated so special when the rest of us get treated like dirt!”

“I don’t know Ron. I really don’t!”

“Bull shit! He’s treated you differently in the first year! Why?!”

“I told you i don’t know! Stop yelling at me!”

Ron's face was red with anger, you could tell he was at a tipping point. Your eyes were locked, and before you knew it, you felt his hand connect with you. Hard. You winced in pain before crying out as your back connected with the stone walls. You heard a couple of cracks from your ribs and you slid down, tears falling down your face. 

The next second there were loud bangs and bright lights. You felt someone cupping your face but you were blinded by the light and you couldn’t see who it was.

“Are you okay?” Draco's voice came to your ears, but your voice couldn’t answer, you were in too much pain.

“Get away from my sister!” Ron screamed but was suddenly stopped by Snape, who was assessing the situation.

“What happened here?” Snape asked, looking at the scene.

A bunch of yells happened at once, Draco not screaming with them.

“Fifty points from Gryffindor Weasley, for injuring your own sister! Malfoy, take Ms Weasly to the Medical wing. Hurry.”

Draco helped you up, being very careful and helped you back to the infirmary. Madam Pohphry rushed over to you, helping you back into a bed.

“Oh dear..” she said, pulling out her wand. “This is going to hurt.”

You cried hard as she healed you, Draco holding your hand tightly.

“You will have to stay overnight again. Your bones are far too brittle, so many fractures. I should have seen it. I’ll make you a potion to help.”

She hurried off, leaving you alone with Draco.

“Are you okay?” draco asked, holding your hand.

“Sure… what were the bangs?”

“I lost control and uh.. Tried to stun your brother. Harry countered.”

“This is such a crazy year.” You said, your eyes slowly closing. 

“Sleep my snake.” Draco said, gently kisses your forehead.

\----------------------------------

You haven't talked to your brother in months. Not that he tried, he felt that he was in the right. You felt alienated by your brother, his friends, and your other brothers were suspicious of your affiliation with Draco. Most times you were alone for most of the time. 

You were alone, you spent most of your time in the spare room, sketching with Draco right next to you. You enjoyed spending more time with him, even with the castle going crazy. It wasn’t until Hermione was petrified that Ron came to you.

“Dee.” He held out a piece of paper. “Do you know where she found this?”

“I put it in her bag a while ago. I was trying to figure it out, came across this. I thought… it might be helpful.”

“It did help. It solved it, Hermione solved it. We want you to come with us.”

“Into what? The layer of a basilisk that can kill a person and save my sister?”

“I know you don’t get along with Ginny-”

“I’m in.” They gave you a shocked look. “What? She’s my sister, no matter what.”

\-----------------------------------

The journey down wasn’t fun, and Lockheart wasn’t any help.

“You're useless. You know that?” You said, holding the back of his robes as everyone walked around. 

“You're utterly rude.”

“Thanks. You're a fraud, better rude than that.” You said, shoving him ahead, holding your wand against him. 

It happened in a split second, Lockhart grabbedRons wand, he tried to obliviate and suddenly a large amount of rocks were falling. You managed to shove your brother out of the way, but you felt rocks hit your side. 

Once the dust cleared you looked over. 

“This is not my year for injuries.” Ron spoke to Harry before hurrying over to you.

“Which side?”

“Opposite side. At least.”

“You have had no luck. Utter no luck.”

You laid there for what felt like hours before Harry showed back up and carried you all out.

\---------------------------------

You were laying in the Hospital Wing, again, and reading a book. You were alone. Harry and Ron were with Hermione, catching her up with what happened. You looked over as Draco sat next to you.

“You are stupid.” He stated.

You chuckled before putting the book down. “She’s my sister. Whether I like her or not, I couldn;t leave her to die.”

“You saved the school.”

“No, Potter saved the school. I got hit by a bunch of rubble.”

“You gave Hermione that piece of paper, you helped her figure it out.”

You shrugged before wincing.

“Yeah, maybe. But what's important is that it’s over.”

“Yeah, it is. And this year is behind us.”

“Hopefully we're still strong?”

“More than ever baby. More than ever. I’m wondering, after the summer it’ll be a year.”

“Yeah, seems unreal.”

“I guess i'll have to find the perfect gift.” You smiled, blushing lightly.

“What should i get you? You can have anything you want.”

“Hmm… how about, you get me something that you think i would want. Not what i can buy.”

“Huh, that’s an interesting concept.”

“I know you will get me something perfect.”

He gave you a gentle kiss before leaving. You watched him go.


	3. Chapter 3

You were excited to go to Egypt, the fact that your family had enough money to go there was the perfect opportunity to look for something for Draco. Once the family decided to go, you took your extra money and held onto it.

You looked all over, not sure of what to get Draco. 

“Looking for a gift?”

You looked over at Bill and nodded. “What do I get for a boy who has… everything.”

“You Slytherin buddy? Yes, Charlie told me. Well… nothing here.”

Bill gently grabbed your arm and steered you away from the usual stalls and into a smaller area.

“This is the kind of stuff you should look for.”

You and Bill looked all over until you stopped. It was a simple panel with a snake on it.

“Nope sis. I dug it up, it's cursed.”

You nodded before leaving the area with no luck.

“It's so hard…” You said.

“Maybe buying something isn’t the right thing to do. You can draw right?”

“Well yeah… but it's not like buying something.”

“A man who has everything can't be brought. You have to figure out what.”

You spent the next day, trying to figure out what to draw. You looked over at your family, smiling and having fun with each other. You thought of what might be good to draw and came to a realization. 

You grabbed your pencils and started to sketch. You were drawing a self portrait, but as a Slytherin. You hoped he could keep this without anyone noticing or wondering who you were, as your relationship was still a secret. 

By the time your family went to Diagon Alley you had finished drawing. You liked it, you only hoped that he liked it as well. Your brother was off with Harry and Hermione so you were wandering Diagon Alley by yourself. You noticed a streak of blonde hair and hurried forward. You noticed your boyfriend with his father and hung back.

“Who is this mystery woman?”

“My girlfriend, and I care about her greatly.”

“Then why wont you tell me her name?”

“Because neither of us are ready to come forward.”

You could tell his father wasn’t happy but nodded. “Very well. You may go and get this present. But son, if this lasts more than another year, I need to know her.”

With that lucious turned away and you moved up.

“Father being suspicious.”

You said quietly, still turned away so it wouldn’t be suspicious.

“In a sense. I haven’t gotten you your present.”

“Well… i have yours.” You gently put the rolled up parchment in the flowers. “I hope.. I hope you like it. “

You moved away from the area and into the book store. You looked around, unsure of what you could even want. You didn’t see the need to buy any new books besides your school books, and no new books had come out for you to read. You stopped at a display of drawing pencils, yours were getting low, and read the sign.

NO NEED TO SHARPEN. PENCILS NEVER FLATTEN. ALL NEW DRAWING PENCILS

You checked the price and smiled, you had enough pocket change. You grabbed a set that had colors included and went downstairs to check out.

\--------------------------------------------

You enjoyed the spacious care ride to the train station, even though you knew it was because of Harry. You had pieced the puzzle together after hearing the argument of your parents, Harry right next to you. You had given him a sad smile before leaving him to go back to his room.

When you arrived on the train you looked around for a compartment and all you found was one with an older gentleman in it. You all sat down and you gave him a gentle look.

“Poor bloke is sleeping. Wonder if he’s an insomniac?” You asked softly.

“Well he’s a professor.” Hermione pointed out, pointing to his briefcase. 

“Poor bloke.” You said again, focusing on your journal. 

It wasn’t long till you felt the train slow down suddenly and you looked around curiously.

“We can’t be there yet.” Hermione said looking out the window. 

You stuck your head out the compartment door, looking up and down and noticed draco. He gave you a quick wink before retreating to his compartment. 

“Nothing to see in the hall.” You said sitting back down. 

It was then when you felt cold. Not just winter cold, but the cold that seeped into your bones. Your breath seemed to turn to ice in your lungs before suddenly everything bad that had ever happened to you, or you did rush to your brain. 

You tried to breathe as the compartment door opened and something hovered into the doorway. You tried to push yourself away from it but couldn’t move. You heard ringing before you felt the professor jump to his feet and sent something bright at the creature before it disappeared. 

Once it was gone you were able to breath again, and noticed Harry was on the ground fidgeting. 

———————-

Professor Lupin explained what the creature was, a dementor. You had heard your father talk about them. They guarded the only wizard prison, Azkaban.

You nibbled on the chocolate Lupin had given you as the other talked. You didn’t like how they made you feel and all you wanted was to be in Draco's arms. 

You got up, saying you needed a moment before leaving the compartment. You walked down to where you had seen Draco and knocked on the door. 

You waited a few seconds before the door opened and you came face to face with Pansy. She glared at you. 

“What do you want?” She asked, sneering at you. 

Draco appeared next to her and shoved her out of the way. He gently took your hand and pulled you in. 

“This is my girlfriend Pansy, and if you ever talk to her so rude again, or out us, you will never look the same.”

Crab and Goyle flexed their muscles to get the point across. Pansy looked upset and jealous but said nothing and said back down. You say next to draco who held you in his arms. 

He looked pale as you, but he held you tightly to calm you. You held onto his warmth, trying to calm your heart rate.

“The dementors affected you.” Draco stated, patting your hair.

“I guess more than I would have thought. I don’t know why.”

“Maybe because you're a wimp.” Pansy stated, sneering at you.

“Pansy, shut the hell up.” Draco said, giving her a dangerous look. “You weren’t all perfect when they came by our compartment, you were whimpering.”

“Who's the wimp now?” You asked, smirking as her face turned red.

“Do you have any idea as to why they might have affected you?”

“Professor Lupin said that the dementors pray on all things happy, leaving us only with the worst of our lives. “

“You have some positives, but you also have some serious negatives in your life.” Draco said softly, kissing the top of your head.

“I never really thought I did. I have a family-”

“A family that neglects you. Don’t forget that.” Draco satated. “But we don’t need to talk about that. I’m sure your family is expecting you back soon. Here is your one year gift.”

You gently took your gift before getting up and leaving the compartment, returning to your compartment.

“Took your moment for a long time.” You brother spit out at you. You held your present tight, trying not to focus on Dracos words.

\--------------------------------------------------

You were laying in your bed after the feast, thinking about what Dumbledoor had said. The dementors would be prowling the school looking for Sirius Black, so you had to deal with them till they found him. You peaked out from behind your bed curtains and made sure everyone was asleep before pulling out the box that Draco had given you. 

You weren't sure what he could have gotten you. He had given you a ring for christmas a few years back, you weren’t sure how he was able to top that. You popped the box open and saw a very simple silver ring. You loved it.

You fit it on your middle finger on your right hand, smirking at the idea of flipping people off with it before you read the note. 

Dee,

This isn't just a simple silver ring. It will adjust to your hand as you grow older so you won't outgrow it. It also has been spelled to tell me when you're upset about something. I am wearing a matching one. When one of us is upset the ring will turn red. When this happens you can think of a question, a simple one obviously, and ask. You can also ask or send any simple message at any time. It will then go to the corresponding ring. We can talk back and forth about simple things.

Draco

You smiled wide at the ring, loving it. You thought about the ring saying ‘thank you Draco’ and watched as it briefly showed up on your ring before it seemed to melt away. After that you looked at the letter, your heart full. This was the first time he had actually addressed a letter in your name. It made you happier that you had originally thought it would. You felt the ring shake slightly and you looked back at it.

‘Your welcome.” Seconds later came a “Sleep well’.

You made sure your letter made it into your journal, which you had to add more security to after your twin had tried to break into, and layed down to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that you were excited for Care of Magical Creature was an understatement, hoping that it would give you a good chance to sketch the animals and creatures. You were astounded by the animals he had, hippogriffs. You sat down as he explained and quickly started to sketch. You had managed to get the basics, ignoring your boyfriends sneering comments and your brothers glares. 

You had the basics of the creature drawn as everyone started to go up and bow before the hippogriffs. You were so busy drawing you hadn’t noticed one leave the paddock and trot over to you. The entire class held its breath as you looked up and connected eyes with the creature. It looked down at the drawing you were doing before gently and affectionately nipping at your face.

You heard Hagrid let out a deep breath as the creature went back to the paddock after a couple pets.

“Well done Dee.” Hagrid said, smiling wide. “You have quite the ability with creatures. 20 points to Gryffindor.”

Your brother gave you thumbs up before going back to what he was doing. You had looked down for just a second before a loud scream made you look up. You noticed Draco holding his arm and you were up in an instant, bolting to the scene. Ron stopped you as Hagrid picked him up.

“Class dismissed.”

You didn’t notice that Hermione picked up something off the ground but your journal was open. You closed it quickly, packing up your things before following everyone up.

\------------------------------------------------------------

You had tried to send messages through the ring to Draco but got nothing in return. You were really worried when you went to sleep and still hadn’t heard anything. The next morning you went to breakfast and noticed Draco, who had Pansy all over him. You couldn’t help it, your jealousy roared inside you. You knew the ring would alert him but you didn’t care. You sat next to Harry, back to Draco.

“What classes do we have today?” You asked, ignoring the ring.

“CHarms and history of magic.” Harry said, passing you some toast. “Do you eat anything other than toast for breakfast?”

“Huh, no. never thought about it. Normally totast is what I can grab at home.”

“Yeah, yout not fast enough.” Ron says, smirking at you.

Harry frowned and passed the eggs, putting some on your plate.

“Coming from not eating alot at home either, you need more than toast. Here, eggs. They have protein in them.”

“Thanks.” You said, smiling at Harry. You ate the eggs, ignoring the ring as it was clearly brought in multiple messages. You glanced at it and noticed it was red. Served him right for not answering you and then having Pansy hang all over him.

You got up with the three amigos and walked together to History of Magic, Harry walking closer to you than usual.

\---------------------------------------------------

You were trying to pay attention to Professor Bins during History of Magic but you were having a hard time. His voice was making you sleepy and you hadn;t slept well the night before anyway. 

You looked at the note that was being passed to you, strangely enough, from Hermione. You raised an eyebrow at her before opening the note.

‘I know about D.W. and D.M. Your secret is safe though.’

Your face visibly paled as you looked over at her. She gave you a reassuring smile but you didn;t trust it. You pulled her aside after class.

“How?”

She handed you the letter you had gotten two nights ago.

“It fell out of your journal yesterday.”

“Stupid Ron. He broke it over the summer trying to get into it. He’s lucky I don't hex him.”

“Here.” Hermione said, taking the journal and tapping it. “Touch the clasp with your thumb.” she said. You did so and felt a heat then cool on it. “Now it will only open to your thumb print. It will take more than alahamorah.”

“Why are you doing this?” You said, taking your journal and letter back. You put them in your bag.

“Don’t get me wrong. I hate Malfoy, and I don’t really like the idea of you dating him, but you aren’t exactly like your brother. You're much more of a Slytherin than he is, and that is okay. But I wouldn't hide it from Ron forever. He’s going to blow up.”

You nodded in agreement before the two of you went to lunch.

\--------------------------------------------------

You had a hard time concentrating on charms because an owl decided to drop off a letter in the middle of class.

“Really Ms. Weasley. Post is supposed to be in the morning.”

You looked sorry and put the letter away, getting a suspicious look from Ron again. 

“What was that?”

“Apparently a letter.” You said, trying to focus on your charms.

“Yeah but from who?”

“I dunno, it doesn’t have a name on it besides mine you said.”

“So you have no idea who sent it?”

“Ron,” You said, turning to him and still out and now pointing at him, “If you don’t let me focus on trying to do this charm I will hex you. I don’t know who sent the letter or why it came during charm. But i am trying to focus on my work so I don’t lose house points. Bugger off.”

Ron turned back to his work and so did you get a message on the ring. ‘Good one.’ you smiled and continued working yourself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You were taking a short break before dinner, away from everyone in the library. You opened the letter once you had taken a breath,

Dee,

I had no idea you could be jealous, I like this side of you. I have to have Pansy hang all over me to keep suspicion down.

Draco

If you hadn’t been in the library you would have set the letter aflame. You were covert enough, he didn’t need that, he just liked it. It made sense though, you couldn't sit with him, cooing over his wound. Your jealousy sent you into a depression spiral and you decided to skip dinner.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up the next morning still in a funk. You went through the motions, not sure of how to feel. It was after lunch that Harry pulled you aside.

“Hey, what's wrong? Youve been in a funk all day.”

“Just… boy troubles.” You said, taking a deep breath.

“I hope this boy knows how good he has it. You're such an amazing person, a wonderful friend and… your you know… pretty.”

Both of you blushed at his statement.

“Thanks. That helps me. What class do we have?”

“Divination. We better hurry, it's at the tallest tower.”

You nodded and you both jogged to catch up with Ron and Hermione, leaving a very red face Draco behind you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

You climbed the tower, out of breath and sagged against the wall.

“This is ridiculous. At this rate I’ll lose all the weight i managed to put on.” You said, taking deep breaths.

“You need to lose the weight anyway.” Ron said, looking at the trap door.

Harry smacked him hard on the back of the head but the damage was already done. You touched your stomach, feeling for any fat. Before Harry could say anything the trap door opened and you ascended the stairs.

After about fifteen minutes of listening to Trawalny you knew this class was bogus. YOu were slouching in your seat, completely uninterested in what the winged bat was saying. 

You followed the direction, paired up with HErmione to look at the tea leaves.

“This is ridiculous.” You whispered, turning the cup, “utter bat shit.”

“We agree on that.” Hermione whispered back, looking at the cup. “Do you see anything that could be something?”

“Maybe a uh… a frog?”

“A frog?” She looked over at the cup. “I could see that, but nothing in your cup.”

It was at that moment that Trawlany appeared above them.

“Having difficulties dear?”

“Yeah, there's nothing in these cups.” You said, showing her.

“Maybe you don;t have the gift.” Trawalny said, taking my cup from Hermione and examining it. “My dear… you have great troubles and challenges ahead. In your personal life and in your decision on the future. Do the right thing, try to remember that.”

“How can you see that?” You asked incredulously, trying to get a look at your cup.

“The tea leaves say that your partner loves you, but will take a different path from you.”

“Partner?” Ron quipped up, looking at you. “What partner?”

“The tea leaves also say that you will have some personal struggles, better be prepared for that.”

\----------------------------------------------------

“What partner?” Ron asked again at dinner and you rolled your eyes, ignoring him.

“I don;t have a partner, i didn't think you would believe that mumbo jumbo.” you said, eating your salad.

‘But Trawanley said-”

“Honestly Ron,” Hermione interrupted him. “If you believe anything that fraud says I have no hope for you.” You stabbed your lettuce, happy that she was on your side. “And you, why are you eating a salad.”

You were taken aback as the look on her face. You tried to stumble through words but couldn’t manage anything. She rolled her eyes and put some prime rib on your plate.

“Protein is essential.”

You didn’t fight with her. You looked up to see Draco still staring at you. You quirked an eyebrow at him and he huffed. He looked back at his food and you did the same. You send him a message on the ring. ‘What?”

Not long after you got a message back. ‘Potter.” you thought about that and realized that he had overheard earlier. 

‘Jealous?’ you asked, smirking.

He nodded at you, his face red again. You looked up as Pansy started to coo at him, gently taking his arm. He smiled at her.

‘Really?’ You thought of the ring. He read it before looking back at you. No message or anything after that.

You finished your dinner and left early, clearly upset. You walked down the hallways and into the empty classroom. You needed to think about things. 

You didn;t have time to think because the door slammed behind you. Draco.

“We need to talk.” He said.

“Yeah, I’d say so. I don’t like Pansy hanging all over you.”

“It’s not what people think. I love you.”

“I don’t like it. I want it to stop.”

“I can’t do that. ANd i want you to stop talking to Potter.”

“Excuse me? You want to stop something that's upsetting me and you want me to stop talking to my brother's best friend?”

“Yes.”

You scoffed and crossed your arms. “That’s not how this works Draco.”

“I don’t like him flirting with you!”

“And I don’t like Pansy hanging all over you! At least I can tell Harry I’m not interested, and don’t let him hang all over me!”

“I have to keep up my image! Others were wondering about Pansy and I-”

“And you didn’t stop them. Because of your image right?”

“Pansy agreed to play along. That’s all this is! You're being irrational!”

You almost bit your cheek. “Irrational?! I’m not the one with someone, whom they are not dating, hanging all over me!”

“It’s my image!”

“And I’m bad for your image right?”

“Yes!”

You stood there, letting that sink in. His face went from anger to realization.

“Fine. if your image is so important, then you don’t need to worry about it anymore.”

You shoulder checked him as you left the room and returned to the Gryffindor common room.

\------------------------------------------

Hermione wasn’t the only one who noticed your upset mood. You had told her about the incident, trusting her now, but Harry was keeping a close eye on you. Draco had made many attempts to talk to you, but you either ignored them or was close to your brother so he didn’t try.  
Harry had taken up the challenge to cheer you up, just as the first Hogsmead visit came up. 

You gave Harry a pat on the shoulder on Halloween morning. You trying to comfort him.

“My twin and Hermione will bring you all sorts of goodies back from the stores. Do you want me to bring you anything?”

“Can you draw a couple of the stores? So I know what they look like.”

You lit up at his request. 

“OF course! I would love to do that for you Harry! I’ve been needing to draw. Any ones you want me to draw in particular?”

“HOney dukes, and maybe the Three Brooksticks.”

“I can do that.” You said, making sure you have your pencils before getting up. 

You walked with your brother and Hermione out of the common room and looked at Hermione when she passed you a package. You raised your eyebrow and she nodded. You stuffed the package into your bag before Ron could notice. No doubt from Draco.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

You parted from your brother and Hermione when you got there, agreeing to meet up at the Three BRoomsticks before heading back. You found a good spot where you could see both stores and sat down on the bench. Thank God for the benches. You took out all your pencils and started to sketch, loving the vibrant colors of HoneyDukes. 

You were reaching for a second color when you noticed the package sitting in your bag. You sighed, putting your drawing aside and opened the package. Inside was a set of brighter color drawing pencils. Bright colors that would work perfect for the drawing. 

Despite being angry at him, you could at least use the pencils. They were perfect for it. You had almost finished when someone sat next to you. 

“Draco?” you said in question, looking back at your drawing. “IS there something I can help you with?”

“I’m sorry Dee. I said what I said out of anger.”

“Jealousy you mean.” You started, adding your final touches on your first sketch.

“WHy are you designing the buildings?”

“Because Harry isn’t allowed to come to Hogsmead, so to cheer him up I said I would draw him something.” you could hear Draco fuming.

“Did he now? Did he buy you brightly colored drawing pencils? I think not.”

“Draco.” You said, sitting up and looking at him. “What do you want?”

“I want us to get back together. I love you Deanna.”

You blushed as he said it out loud, in a public place. He gently took your hand and held it softly, kissing the back of it.

“What about Pansy?” You asked, not letting him off that easy.

“I cut that off. She apparently thought it was real. That i was two timing you.”

“Well that's what it looked like.”

“Yes it did. I’m sorry.”

You thought about it and nodded.

“Okay, we can give this another chance. I know that a Weasly isn’t exactly what your family image entails.”

“I decided that I don’t really care.”

“I appreciate that Draco, but mayne the amenity is something that I want as well.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, turning to look at you.

“My brother will freak. My whole family will freak. I think we need the right time to tell them.”

“Is now not good?”

“Ron is preoccupied with this Sirius Black. He called me fat a couple weeks back.”

“He did what?! Why is he such a terrible brother?”

“I ask myself that all the time. But right now, not good. But maybe soon.”

“Okay, i can understand that. But, before we separate,” He leaned over and gently kissed you. You melted into the kiss, having missed them. “Well find the right time love. Better finish, don’t want Potter getting suspicious.”

“You are such a jealous snake.” You said, smiling wide. 

Draco gave you another kiss, holding this one longer before pulling away. He got up and left. You watched his ass walk away, smirking before returning to drawing.

\---------------------------------------

You finished drawing and had a little free time, so you decided to take a look inside HoneyDukes. You looked at all the candies, trying to decide whether or not to buy any. You found a pear jelly bean that you loved and looked at the prices. A small bag ws more than the pocket change you had. 

You let out a sad sigh before moving away from the bag. You were trying to leave but apparently everyone decided they needed extra candy because the shop was suddenly full of students. You grunted as someone shoved you against the wall of sweets, not even noticing you were there. You tried to push forward but was unable to get any ground towards the door. 

“Excuse me please.” You said, but no one semed to hear you. Marcus flint had a nasty glint in his eye as he made his way towards you. You tried to scoot around the other way but found it blocked. 

“Well well, look here. A weasley.” Flint said, smiling nastily at you, his teeth clearly not brushed.

“Dude,” You said, covering your nose. “Brush your teeth man!”

This clearly wasn’t the smart thing to say. Marcus lifted his hand fast, and you felt a sting on your face. Fuck, he had slapped you.

“You little-”

As his hand raised again a pale one grabbed the wrist. You looked over to see a very pissed off Draco. His face was redder than you had ever seen it. 

“What do you think you're doing Flint? You want to anger me?”

Flint's eyes flicked between you and Draco before realized what was going on.

“I didn't-”

“Dee my darling, were you looking at something?”

“Just the pear jelly beans.” 

“I’ll get you some. But I think it's wize for you to leave.”

You nodded and hurried out, a path now clear for you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You met up with Ron and Hermione, your face still red from the incident.

“Why is your face red?” Ron asked, pushing a butterbear towards you.

“The wind picked up.” You lied, taking the tankard.

“No, it's way too red to be the wind. Did someone slap you?” Ron asked. You knew it was better not to lie when the evidence was clear as day.

“Marcus Flint.”

“That son of a bitch!” Ron roared.

Hermione grabbed him and pulled him back into his seat.

“Well let the Professors know when we get back Ron. you trying to take Flint on wont do any good. He’s twice your size.”

You nodded in agreement with Hermione. Ron would get pulverized by Flint. Besides, Draco was taking care of the issue. Ron grunted before finishing his drink. 

You all finished your drinks before heading back to the castle, faces flushed but still happy.

\-------------------------------------------------------

As Ron and Hermione dropped the goodies into Harry's lap you handed him the two rolls of paper. She unrolled the pages and smiled wide.

“Your so talented Dee!” He said, looking at the colors you used at HoneyDukes. “You could do so much with this! A career maybe?”

“Why would anyone want a drawing of a building when they can have a moving photograph?” Ron said, grabbing the drawing out of Harry's hand, almost ripping it.

“Ron!” Hermione yelled and turned to you. You shrugged and climbed the stairs to your dorm. 

You collapsed on the bed, trying not to let what Ron said bother you too much. Sometime you really do wish you were an orphan and had no twin who dumped on anything you were good at. Maybe Ron had bipolar disorder?

You had started to drift off when you heard a tap tap on your window. You groaned as you got up and let the owl in. You started to wake up as you untied the package. You gently petted the owl, now used to her. She gave you an affectionate nip before taking off again. 

You opened the package and smiled at the small bag of pear jelly beans. You set it in your dresser before opening the letter. 

Dee

You don’t have to worry about Flint anymore, I set him straight. He won't bother you again, or ever. More and more SLytherins are starting to learn about us, would you be okay if I told a few more? I can threaten them into not telling, but I'm pretty sure knowing them will be enough for them to smirk at your brother.   
I hope you enjoy the jelly beans. Pear isn’t a very common flavor, guess just like you. I felt the ring react to your emotions earlier. Did something happen? Was it your idiot brother? Message me back. Flint will be coming by to apologize, give your note to him. 

Draco

You smiled at the letter and quickly wrote back.

Draco

Yes, it was my brother. He always dumps on what I’m good at. Like drawing. I drew for Harry and then he said no one would want it. Guess having a self esteem isn’t allowed. Thank you for my jelly beans. I’ll eat them slowly, enjoy them. If you feel that the Slytherins can keep the secret for a little while longer, then go ahead and tell them. Happy Halloween my love.

Dee

You sealed the letter and went down to the great hall for the feast.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The handoff with Flint went smoothly, and you smirked at Ron as he stuttered at the apology. You watched as Flint handed the letter to Draco before digging into the feast. Draco read your letter quickly and you could tell he was angry at what he read about Ron. you watched as Draco pulled out his wand and muttered something at the back of Ron's head.

Draco quickly put his wand away as you noticed Ron’s drink starting to bubble. You pushed yourself back, pushing Hermione back as well. You had grown to like her, and didn’t want her to get a face full of punch. She gave you a look before noticing herself.

You two ducked at the right second and Ron’s punch went all over him, Harrys and a couple of people who had been behind you two. Ron sputtered in surprise and you couldn’t help but laugh. In fact, besides a few people who had been hit with the punch and Hermione, erupted in laughter. You, Fred and Geroge led with the loudest and were the last to stop giggling. Hermione had simply cast her wand and dried to the two of them.

“What. Was. That.” Ron asked, cleaned by Hermione but his face was still red. 

“Pehaps a retaliation against how you talked to me earlier.” You said, taking a sip of your punch.

“What did i say?!”

“Really?” You asked, your temper starting to flare. “You diss on anything I tend to be good at. My drawing? You called me fat earlier this year!”

Fred and George, who were listening in on the conversation, looked appalled.

“Ron, seriously?” Fred said. “What is your problem idiot?”

“You deserved the punch in the face. Too bad it wasn’t an actual fist.” George said, give Ron a promising look.

“You humiliated me though, that doesn’t seem fair.”

“And calling me fat at the breakfast table wasn’t humiliating? Talking down on what I’m good at, does that seem fair?”

“You need to watch your weight. You're so heavy as it is!”

You opened your mouth and Ron’s plate suddenly flew up and hit him in the face. As it clattered to the table and the gravy and potatoes started to fall off his face you heard Hermione scoff.

“You deserve that.” She said, putting her wand back into her robes.

You liked her even more now.

\---------------------------------------------------

This year you decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, not wanting to deal with Percy being super stressed about his final grades and you didn’t want to be around that. You had let Draco you were staying home for the holidays, and asked what he wanted. He had told you that this year, he wished to be able to tell his parents about you. Who you were, this had led to a discussion in the empty classroom.

“Your parents won't like me.” You stated, a little uneasy about it.

“My father maybe, but not my mother. She’ll be happy that I’m dating outside SLytherin.”

“Your father doesn’t think we're purebloods.”

“And yet, you are. He can keep those opinions to himself.”

You thought about it while Draco wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you gently. You laid your head against his chest and he gently kissed your head.

“Alright. You can tell them. Just… promise to write to me with their answer.”

“I promise.” 

You looked up and connected your lips. You felt the passion in his kiss, and you felt him deepen the kiss. 

You had ended up snogging for a bit before he had to leave to catch the train home. You often thought about it when your brother would start speaking, just so he wouldn’t ruin your happiness.

It was a couple days before Christmas and you were talking with Hermione about the potions homework when you both heard a knock on the window. You both looked over and you hurried over when you saw it was Draco's owl.

“Malfoy?” Hermione said, putting the book down.

“Yeah, he was going to tell his parents about us.” You closed the window after the owl. You knew it was a long trip so you let it land on your bed as you got some water. It hooted thankfully at you and flew over to the water.

“Are you sure that's a smart idea?’ Hermione asked.

“I’m not sure. But I agreed to let him tell them.”

“What does it say?” She asked again, looking over your shoulder.

Dee

You were right, my father didn’t like it. He blew up for about two seconds before my mother talked him into submission. So while he might not like it, he has to deal with it now. Mother is over the moon about you, she has already made multiple purchases for Christmas, I had to tell her to send some back. She always wanted a daughter. Look forward to multiple presents showing up on Christmas.

Thank you for letting me tell my parents, it’s the best gift you could ever give me. Your Christmas present, I hope, will shut your brother up. If not, punch seemed to fit his face. 

I love you Dee. I hope things are well on your end.

Draco

You smiled at the small box of little baked goods and opened them. You offered Hermione some and she gratefully took them.

“He’s so much different with you.” She said between cookie bites.

“He tends to be different with me no matter who it is. He tends to favor me above others.”

“It’s because he cares so greatly about you huh? This isn’t some kind of joke.”

You shook your head before letting the owl back out and returning to your potions homework.

\------------------------------

True to Dracos word, when you woke up on Christmas morning you had many more packages than you usually did. You sorted through them, and realized something.

“I don’t have anything from my mum.” You said quietly. Hermione paused opening her present from Molly and hurried over to help you search. You organized your presents and found nothing from your parents, only a letter from Charlie and Bill. You tried not to cry but some tears slipped out.

“I’m sure it just got lost.” Hermione said, rubbing your back.

“Yeah, probably.” You knew Hermione had gotten hers, so Ron and Harry would have gotten theirs. You focused on the presents from others. Harry had bought you special parchment that was easier to draw on, smooth to rough paper for her to try. Hermione had gotten you your own copy of Hogwars a History, probably tired of loaning here's to you. You smiled at her for that.

You noticed that your twin hadn’t gotten you anything and decided to ignore it. He was still upset about the punch incident.

You moved on to the presents that Narcissa had sent while Hermione said she would meet you downstairs once you were done.

You opened the first one and found a new journal, and a note. 

‘Draco said you like to write and draw. This journal has infinite pages but never gets any bigger. I hope this will come in handy.’

You opened the journal and felt how smooth the pages were. You were going to love this.

Next you opened the slightly larger package and noticed another note, this time from lucious. A simple Merry Christmas was written. You opened the present and found a very nice set of quills. You loved them. You always got Percy's broken or disheveled quills so this was perfect. You made a mental note to tell Draco to tell his father thank you. 

You moved to the last present which was also from Narcissa. You wondered where Dracos was but the note answered it.

‘Dracos present will arrive a little later as it still has to be written. Let this sweater keep you warm.’

You opened the last sweater and nearly fainted at how expensive it must have cost. You picked up the cashmere black sweater and slipped it over your pajamas and felt how soft it was. It was unbelievable.

It was then when Hermione popped up and motioned for you to follow her. You hid the christmas notes and hurried downstairs. You were met with Ron trying to get a very important letter from an owl, but the owl was literally nipping at him.

“It’s addressed to you.” Hermione said. You walked over and the owl looked at you and stretched out his leg to you. Ignoring Ron’s angry grunt you took the letter and the owl flew off. 

“Why wouldn’t it let me take it!” Ron bursted out.

“Maybe because it's not addressed to you.” You snapped at him and slowly opened the letter. You read it and your jaw dropped. 

“What's it say?” Harry asked but you were unable to respond.

Right before Ron was about to tear it out of your hand Hermione grabbed it and read it allowed.

Deanna Weasley,

It was brought to my attention from a college that you have exceptional drawing abilities. I would like to offer you an internship with the Depart of Regulations and Control of Magical Animals this summer to get a first hand ability to draw the animals and other things in person. Let my college know and I hope to hear from you soon.

Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic

Hermione finished reading, her face in shock as well.

“You got a letter from the Minister of Magic?! And where did you get that sweater?!” Ron shouted at you, but you were too shocked to respond.

It was later, you were on the way to lunch when your brother showed how much of an ass he was. Harry got a firebolt for christmas but no note on it. You had agreed with Hermione that it could be dangerous, but you decided not to stick your nose too far into it. However, Hermione had and told Professor McGonigal.

How your twin reacted pissed you off. He yelled at her. What surprised you more was how Harry also acted.

“Guess it's not only your family you abuse Ron.” You seethed, holding a very upset Hermione. “And Harry, I thought you better than this. It is clear that you're not.”

You walked with Hermione back to the dorm and held her as she cried. Your temper was hard to control and in this instance it was flaring horribly. So much you felt the ring go off and looked at it.

‘What's wrong?’

‘Ron.’ you thought back and went on comforting Hermione.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

When school had started back up you found yourself much closer to Hermione than before. You and her sat away from your brother and Harry. Anytime they would make a sickening comment toward her you gave them a death glare. You had no issue hexing both of them, and you knew it. But this didn’t help Hermione. You two were friends, but not the same as the three amigos.

Any spare time you could spare, outside of school homework and Hermione, was spent with Draco. You used the ring to set times that you could spend time together. Your first meeting you had said yes to the internship, super excited. After that you two would just hand out, talk about anything you wanted.

It was closer to the end of the year when things started to get tense. You had been avoiding your brother but Hermione had made up with them, thank god. Harry would talk to you at breakfast but your brother would completely ignore you. It was getting to a point that you were glad you had the internship over the summer so you wouldn’t have to worry about spending time with him.

Percy was the first to tell your parents, having heard himself. They sent letter after letter asking why you hadn;t told them. You replied that you figured you would tell them at the end of the year, seeing as you hadn;t heard from them since the beginning of the school year. This stopped the letters from coming.

Hermione had left Divination, which left you with no one to talk to. You wrote a letter to your head of house and said that after this year you refused to take another year of this dribble. She gave you a list of what you could choose from and to let her know before the end of the year.

You and Draco were lounging on a couch in the spare classroom, looking at the list.

“Well I’m not doing muggle studies. Not interest in that.” You said to Draco and he put a line through that one. 

“So arithmancy or study of ancient runes?” Draco said.

You were laying in his lap on the couch, your upper torso leaning against his. You had asked for his help because you had to tell McGonigal soon. 

“What are you taking?”

“Nothing outside the normal. I’m not taking either of these classes.”

You huffed and looked at the list again.

“If I take arithmancy then I have the class with Hermione, and if I take Ancient runes I can be on my own.” you said, thinking out loud.

“You got very close to her this year.”

“She was a victim of my brother as well as Harry. She didn’t need to go through that alone. Besides, she knows about us and hasn’t said anything. I trust her.”

“It shows that she can keep her mouth closed, I can appreciate that.”

You looked back at the list and sighed.

“I don't really want to take arithmancy, so I guess I’m taking study of ancient ruins.”

Draco circled it and put the paper aside. He wrapped his arms around you and you tilted your head back for a quick kiss.

“Are you excited for your internship?”

“Very much so. Thank you again for doing that.”

“Anything for you. Did you figure out how to get there? By going with your father?”

“No, Percy will be available to take me to the internship every day. He has landed a job with Barty Crouch.”

“He has ambitions for that one. Well see how it goes.”

“But he’s the one who will be taking me to and from.”

“He should know he’s moving precious cargo to and from.”

You giggled and kissed him again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were packing your bags at the end of the year when Professor McGonigal came in.

“Deanna, I need to speak to you.”

“W-what is it?” You asked. Of course you were nervous, it was McGonigal.

“As you decided to choose ancient ruins as your class next year, you will need to do summer work to catch up with this year. Here is the book and the list of assignments.”

“Uh ok…”

“Near the end of the summer you will send in every essay and assignment to me, and I will look them over to see if you have comprehended the subject. If you haven’t then I will be forced to put you back in Divination. I hope this isn’t going to be a problem.”

“Problem? N-no, no problem.”

She smiled at you before leaving the book and paper on your bed. You looked at the list and paled. You had at least ten essays and forty assignments. Between the internship and the catch up… summer will go by fast.


End file.
